Seul contre tous ?
by bev28
Summary: Harry inspecta le parchemin entre ses mains. Des larmes commencèrent à tacher le papier jaunis. Ainsi il dévoilait leur jeu. Plus de chasse clandestine, moins d'illégalité. Le sorcier relut une énième fois le parchemin : Juin 2000 – Avis de recherche – Harry Potter - ennemi de la Nation – 50 000 Galions – Mort ou Vif. Harry/ Lucius - lemon


Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un texte sur la trahison pour le défi de la gazette des bonbons au citron, le nombre et le critère.

Ceci est mon résumé n°7.

Bonne lecture !

Warning : C'est un slash Harry/Lucius avec lemon et mention de MPREG (sans détail).

Disclaimers : L'œuvre Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Merci à JustPaulInHere pour sa bêta !

* * *

**Seul contre tous ?**

Harry Potter, héros de ce siècle n'en pouvait plus. Cela ne faisait pas loin de six mois qu'il fuyait, depuis qu'il avait découvert la supercherie. Mais quel crétin crédule il avait été ! Ils n'en voulaient tous qu'à sa gloire et à son argent. Quand ils avaient compris que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, ils avaient tenté, à de nombreuses reprises, de l'assassiner. Harry avait eu la naïveté de les coucher sur son testament. Eux, les personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, ses meilleurs amis depuis ses onze ans. Ginevra Weasley, dire qu'il avait cru l'aimer. Et enfin, Molly Weasley, celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère. Qu'elle fasse partie de cette conspiration avait détruit le cœur du jeune Mage.

Le pire c'était qu'ils étaient doués pour le chercher, plusieurs fois Harry s'était échappé in extrémis à la mort. Là sous ses yeux, il avait la preuve que la trahison était bien plus grande que prévue et qu'il allait falloir qu'il trouve des alliés et vite.

Juin 2000

HARRY POTTER

ENNEMI DE LA NATION

50 000 GALIONS

MORT OU VIF

Dire qu'il avait ruiné son enfance et sa vie pour sauver le peuple sorcier, quels remerciements ! La trahison avait le goût rance de l'échec.

Harry ne savait pas vers qui se tourner, tous ceux qu'il avait crus ses amis lui avaient tourner le dos. Le peu encore fidèle ne pouvaient pas l'aider. En désespoir de cause, Harry décida d'aller voir ses anciens ennemis, au moins il n'avait aucune attente envers eux.

Le sorcier brun regarda les hautes barres de fer du portail du manoir Malefoy. C'était qu'ils voyaient les choses en grand ces aristocrates ! Il sonna donc à la cloche magique située sur sa gauche et attendit. Harry n'allait pas bien, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne mangeait plus à sa faim et qu'il ne dormait que très peu, étant toujours en mode vigilance. Son corps commençait à lâcher, il ne pourrait plus suivre le rythme.

Un elfe de Maison vint l'accueillir.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Harry Potter, le Maître Malefoy va vous recevoir, veuillez me suivre.

Harry se dit que décidément les Malefoy ne se prenaient pas pour de la bouse d'hippogriffe. Mais il avait tellement besoin d'eux qu'il mit ses a priori dans sa poche. Il suivit donc l'elfe de maison dans le dédale de couloirs de cet immense manoir. Il patienta plusieurs minutes dans un boudoir vert anis. La tête commençait à lui tourner, il priait pour tenir pendant l'entretien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lord Lucius Malefoy, ce dernier comme à son habitude était habillé avec goût et se tenait bien droit, il dégageait de lui beaucoup de charisme et de prestance. Le sorcier blond détailla un instant le Survivant devant lui. Il n'avait pas bonne mine le héros du siècle, il lui manquait au moins une dizaine de kilos, des cernes violacés lui mangeait le regard. Mais ce qui noua un instant les intestins de Lucius, c'était le vide dans le regard vert. Lui qui l'avait vu plein de fougue et de courage, brillant de détermination, voir ce regard si terne, si las le perturba.

Harry se leva pour saluer son hôte. À peine debout, il sentit le monde l'entourant tanguer, les couleurs et les lignes se mélangèrent. Sans avoir le temps de prononcer un mot, il sentit ses jambes le trahir et l'obscurité le saisir. Lucius eut tout juste le réflexe de s'avancer pour réceptionner le sorcier. Par instinct, il le cala dans ses bras. Il était trop léger, bien trop léger. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Lucius appela un elfe de maison.

\- Ruby !

\- Oui Maître Lucius ?

\- Prépare la chambre bleue et appelle Severus, dit lui que c'est urgent.

\- Bien Maître, répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître.

D'un pas doux, sa charge toujours dans les bras, Lucius se dirigea vers la fameuse chambre bleue. C'était la chambre de son adolescence, avant qu'il ne dorme dans la chambre principale. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi cette pièce au lieu de la multitude de celles vacantes. Il déposa le corps inerte sur le lit fraîchement fait et attendit patiemment.

Rapidement le pop d'un transplanage se fit entendre et Severus apparut, seul lui et sa famille pouvaient franchir les barrières anti-transplanage. Le potionniste s'arrêta un instant devant l'image incongrue devant ses yeux. Harry Potter, l'homme le plus recherché actuellement était alité avec Lucius pour garde malade.

Severus s'approcha doucement, il serra les dents devant l'état du jeune homme. Rapidement, le guérisseur prit le pas sur le stratège et il commença à lancer des sorts de diagnostiques. Le parchemin qui apparut commença à se noircir rapidement. Le Survivant était dans un état lamentable, il était en sous-nutrition et sous-hydratation avancées, ses reins commençaient à lâcher et son noyau magique était plus qu'affaibli par le manque de sommeil. Severus prit d'office trois potions dans ses robes et les fit boire au malade.

Le résultat était impressionnant, Harry repris des couleurs et son corps se détendit légèrement.

\- Bien, il devrait dormir plusieurs heures. Lucius, tu m'expliques ? demanda sèchement son ami.

\- Pas ici, viens, dit-il après avoir lancer un sort de surveillance du son invité.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Lucius se dirigea vers son bureau. C'était la pièce qu'il préférait, elle était chaude et confortable. Il alla directement servir deux whisky pur feu en faisant signe à Severus de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils face à la cheminée.

Chacun but une gorgée, puis Lucius se lança.

\- Il y a moins d'une demi-heure, un elfe est venu m'annoncer que Harry Potter venait de sonner au portail. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait, je l'ai fait amener à mon boudoir. À peine levé, il s'est évanoui. Je l'ai porté jusqu'à la chambre et je t'ai fait appeler, comment va-t-il ? Comment diable Harry Potter, vainqueur de ce foutu mage noir, peut-il bien être dans cet état ?

Severus soupira bruyamment en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- C'est vrai qu'étant assigné à résidence, tu n'es pas au courant des dernières informations. Alors sache que tu héberge un ennemi de la nation, recherché mort ou vif pour une récompense de 50 000 galions. Il ne va pas bien Lucius, encore un ou deux jours et il serait sans doute mort. Sa magie était à un seuil inquiétant, surtout au vu de sa puissance.

\- Harry Potter ? Ennemi de la nation ? Quelle est cette mauvaise blague ?

\- Juste la cruelle vérité, tous les soi-disant amis de l'Elu ont montré leur vrai visage quand ils n'ont pas réussi à avoir accès à l'or de Potter, et comme Harry n'avait aucune envie d'entrer en politique, finie la gloire d'être ami avec le grand et célèbre Harry Potter. De ce que j'ai pu glaner en renseignements, cela fait six mois qu'ils le traquent, ce crétin a fait un testament en faveur de ses amis qui n'ont qu'une envie : le tuer. Ils sont passés au stade supérieur, je ne pensais pas Shacklebolt si crédule, apparemment Harry est le nouveau mage noir en vogue.

Lucius était atterré, le monde sorcier partait vraiment en vrille, même lui savait que le "si Gryffondor Potter" serait incapable de faire du mal sciemment. Le blond parierait même sa baguette que ce Boursouf s'en voulait de la mort de Voldemort.

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent au son de l'alarme. Lucius se précipita dans la chambre. Harry était en sueur, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet et le corps tremblant de tous ses membres. Merlin, qu'avait-il subit ? Lucius se cala dans le lit et pris son patient dans les bras. Il le berça avec douceur, marmonna des mots sans queue ni tête. La respiration de Harry se clama peu à peu, son corps se détendit, et il n'avait plus l'air d'hurler. Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Lucius qui continua à bercer sa charge. Ce dernier, dans son sommeil, voulait se rapprocher de cette source de chaleur et de réconfort, il s'agrippa à la tenue de Lucius pour se blottir tout contre lui.

Lucius se recala dans les oreillers, sans même sans rendre compte, il faisait des cercles de sa main dans le dos d'Harry, qui, blotti contre son flan s'endormit plus profondément.

Le blond, qui eut enfin conscience de son comportement étrange, écarquilla les yeux, sa surprise se reflétant dans le regard septique et interrogateur de Severus.

\- Que fais-tu Lucius ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, je prends soin de lui, je suppose...

\- Tu paraissais dirigé par tes instincts, aucune hésitation dans tes actes, et même là, après t'être rendu compte de la bizarrerie de tes gestes, tu n'as pas envisagé de quitter cette position une seule seconde... Dis-moi mon ami, tu as bien du sang Vélane ? Non ?

Le visage du Lord blanchit.

\- Non...non, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai déjà été en contact avec lui, jamais cela n'est arrivé...

\- Les rares fois où tu l'as vu, soit il était mineur, soit tu étais marié par contrat magique. C'est la première fois que tu le vois après son héritage magique, ta créature libéré de ce contrat de mariage qui la bloquait. Je pense que Potter est ton compagnon. Je savais que j'aurais dû mourir dans la cabane hurlante, jamais je n'aurais été témoin d'une telle farce !

Un grognement surprit les deux sorciers, surtout Lucius qui en était l'émetteur. Par Merlin, il venait de grogner parce que Severus se moquait de son lien avec Harry ! Son ami avait raison, il était dans la bouse d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou.

Lucius regarda un instant l'être dans ses bras, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de tendresse, bien plus que pour sa défunte femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée. Harry avait l'air si fragile et jeune, terriblement vulnérable. Lucius sentait la créature en lui, jusqu'alors muette et discrète, enrager contre les ennemis de son compagnon. Une envie de sang et de vengeance lui tordit les tripes. Oui, pendant que Harry se soignerait et irait mieux, lui, il allait mettre au point un plan machiavélique pour le venger.

Severus toussa, l'air était saturé de magie sauvage qui réclamait vengeance. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les traits du potionniste. Il allait adorer voir le monde sorcier pleurer sa trahison et il assisterait avec joie à chaque enterrement des anciens amis de Potter.

-oOo-

Harry ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Où était-il ? Voyant des murs bleu tendre, sentant un matelas de plume sous lui, Harry se souvint qu'il était chez les Malefoy avant de s'évanouir. Lucius ne l'avait donc pas livré, c'était mieux que ce qu'il espérait !

\- Alors la belle au bois dormant, enfin réveillée ? demanda une voix acide.

Harry se tourna brusquement et hoqueta :

\- Snape... Vous...vous êtes en vie?!

\- À l'évidence...

\- Mais comment !?

\- Un phénix têtu si vous voulez tout savoir, et vous mage noir aux dernières nouvelles?

\- C'est donc l'argument qui a convaincu Kingsley? Quel crétin !

\- C'est peu dire en effet, et je dois reconnaître que venir ici était plutôt un bon réflexe de votre part...

Harry se redressa dans son lit, les sourcils froncer.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Snape n'a jamais su reconnaître que je n'étais qu'une larve idiote qui n'existait que pour lui pourrir l'existence ! Alors un presque compliment ne peut venir de lui !

Severus allait ricaner quand il aperçut l'air sérieux du Griffon, par Merlin, c'est qu'il y croit ! Severus se pinça l'arête du nez en murmurant :

\- Foutu cornichon !

Cette réplique eut le mérite de détendre les épaules de Harry. Cela ressemblait à une réplique que Snape pourrait faire.

\- Potter, malgré votre éternelle incompétence, oui c'est bien moi et il va falloir que vous compreniez que mon comportement passé envers vous était en bonne partie un rôle me permettant de rester en vie au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour plus crétin que je ne suis. Je veux bien admettre qu'en cours, devant les enfants de Mangemorts vous deviez donner le change. En retenue ou en leçon d'occlumancie, aucun témoin ne nécessitait votre rôle. Avouez seulement que je ressemble trop à mon bourreau de père et que j'ai les yeux trop verts ! Moi je connais la vérité, j'ai vu vos souvenirs rappelez-vous.

Harry se tut quelques secondes plus il ajouta :

\- Merci.

Severus était stupéfait, il ne pensait pas que Harry avait assemblé autant de pièces du puzzle. Il se souvenait bien sûr que, mourant, il avait donné ses souvenirs à Potter pour qu'il comprenne certaines choses. Il avait peut-être sous-estimé le Survivant. Severus regarda le sorcier alité, c'était vrai que ses yeux trop verts lui avaient rappelé Lily, sa seule et unique amie dans un monde de noirceur. Il lui en avait voulu de s'engager avec son bourreau. Si le potionniste voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait que Potter père avait beaucoup murit après la mort de ses parents et que le harcèlement avait cessé. Cependant la rancune est tenace, surtout quand on a perdu le peu que l'on avait.

\- Je l'ai fait pour elle, avoua-t-il

\- Je sais, à jamais.

Un silence tranquille prit place dans la chambre, chacun méditant sur ce semblant de trêve, quand Lucius déboula dans la chambre, faisant sursauter les deux sorciers.

Lucius sentit immédiatement son regard être happée par deux émeraudes surprises. Harry ne comprenait pas les pensées qui l'habitaient. Sérieusement, depuis quand il trouvait Lucius Malefoy sexy ?! Il vit le magnifique blond s'approcher et déposer avec douceur un baiser sur son font.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé...

Quelque chose ronronna à l'intérieur de Harry, qui eut l'étrange sentiment d'être enfin complet, enfin en sécurité. Un sourire immense s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

\- Par Merlin, mes yeux brûlent de tant de mièvreries, s'agaça Severus.

Deux regards noirs le foudroyèrent.

\- Vous pouvez me fixer du regard tant que vous voulez, mais vous voir vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, les pupilles remplit d'amour dégoulinant, me rend vraiment malade.

Les deux sorciers pâlirent un instant, qu'avait Severus à parler d'amour ? Non mais ! Puis leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau, et tous les deux sentirent le lien se créer, cette appartenance, cette chose en eux qui exultait de satisfaction à avoir trouvé sa moitié, la certitude que plus jamais ils ne seront seuls. D'un même mouvement leurs lèvres se rejoignirent comme pour confirmer ce lien et l'accepter.

Severus était verdâtre, voir son meilleur ami Lucius embrasser avec toute la tendresse du monde le morveux Harry Potter, de l'âge de son fils, avait de quoi retourner l'estomac. Ne vous y trompez pas, l'âge des protagonistes ne le gênait aucunement, c'était bien la tendresse qui lui levait le cœur.

-oOo-

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se sentait bien, en sécurité. Il était blotti sur les genoux de Lucius, au chaud. Ce dernier était en train d'établir des plans de vengeance avec Severus. Harry n'en avait que faire, maintenant que sa créature avait trouvé son Vélane, il n'avait plus besoin de se battre, d'être fort, d'être le guerrier. Non, son rôle à lui serait de porter les enfants de Lucius et de les protéger de sa vie s'il le fallait. Pour la première fois Harry était complétement en accord avec son destin. Intérieurement, il avait même hâte de porter un enfant, de créer une famille.

Lucius sentait son lien avec Harry ronronner, il ne savait pas à quoi pensait le brun mais sa créature en était plus qu'enthousiaste.

\- À quoi penses-tu, Harry ? chuchota le Lord.

\- À porter ton enfant, rougit le sorcier brun.

Lucius en fut choqué, c'était très rare que l'instinct de procréation anime le Valéon avant même qu'ils n'aient eu leur première union. Harry devait vraiment être désireux d'avoir une famille pour avoir une envie si exacerbée.

\- Bientôt Chaton, dès que tes ennemis seront neutralisés. Nous avons un plan, il ne nous faudra de ta part que les souvenirs de leurs trahisons.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Comment allez-vous faire ?

\- Amélia Bones, répondit Severus.

Le jeune homme sourit, s'il existait une seule personne au monde d'incorruptible, ce serait bien elle. Harry était rassuré, il avait confiance en Lucius, son compagnon. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il eut un sourire éclatant : il avait un compagnon. Quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était, lui, Harry et non pas ce foutu Élu ou encore Lord Potter. Harry devenait cotonneux, Lucius lui caressait la nuque depuis plusieurs minutes, cela le rendait aussi mou que de la guimauve. Inconsciemment Harry lâcha prise, il permit enfin à son esprit de se reposer.

Lucius eut un magnifique sourire tendre en voyant son Chaton endormi. Le froid Lord Malefoy ne se reconnaissait pas, ce besoin viscéral d'aimer et protéger son Valéon réveillait son corps et ses cellules, comme s'il avait été endormi pendant des décennies. Lucius savait que le procès qu'il allait mettre en place serait très dur pour Harry, toutes les trahisons seraient lâchées en place publique. Le blond se jura de soutenir son compagnon et de le protéger un maximum.

Severus, qui avait depuis quelques jour un teint verdâtre, regardait avec lassitude le grand Lucius Malefoy papouiller le célèbre sauveur Lord Potter. Pourquoi ? hurla son esprit de désespoir. Bon d'accord il exagérait un peu. Même s'il le nierait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il les trouvait touchant et se disait que s'il y avait bien deux personnes qui méritaient le bonheur, c'était bien ces deux-là. Le potionniste se sentit quelque peu ignoré quand Lucius se leva, sa précieuse charge contre lui et quitta le bureau sans un regard vers son vieil ami.

Lucius déposa délicatement Harry dans son lit, il se cala avec un plaisir certain contre son corps chaud, et le rejoignit dans un sommeil réparateur. Une bonne heure après, le brun se réveilla en douceur. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'il était dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de Lucius. Par Merlin, il était si bien, plus jamais il ne voudrait bouger. Quand il eut enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, ils furent happés par les iris mercure de son compagnon. Soudain, plus rien n'existait à par l'autre. Naturellement, comme une évidence, Lucius embrassa enfin ces lèvres tant désirées. Le corps de Harry s'arqua devant la divine sensation de ce corps contre le sien. Le jeune homme sentait comme de la lave dans ses veines, il avait si chaud, il avait tant besoin de Lucius, besoin de lui appartenir, d'être revendiqué.

\- Lu... Lucius ! haleta alors Harry, quand son compagnon mordilla un mamelon à travers sa fine tunique.

\- Oui Chaton ? souffla Lucius dans son cou.

\- Revendique-moi ! cria Harry, surpris par une vague de plaisir et désir mêlé.

Cette supplique eut raison des frêles défenses de Lucius. Il s'empressa d'enlever toutes barrières de tissus entre lui et son compagnon. Le blond ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, jamais il n'avait autant désiré un corps, cette envie comme une urgence de s'enfouir dans les chairs d'un être aimé. Les halètements et gémissements de Harry enflammaient les sens du Lord et ne le rendait que plus dur. Comme affamée, sa langue parcourra le corps souple de son compagnon. Il en cartographia tous les monts et les points sensibles.

Enfin il atteignit le membre tendu de Harry qu'il se fit un plaisir de déguster. Le long gémissement du brun quand sa bouche chaude emprisonna son sexe faillit le faire jouir séance tenante. Rapidement Lucius commença à faire dévier sa langue sur l'entrée rose de son Valéon, qu'il avait hâte de s'enfouir dans cet antre chaud !

Harry n'en pouvait plus de tous ces stimuli, la langue de Lucius dansait sur un endroit jamais approché. Il faillit jouir quand Lucius présenta trois doigts à ses lèvres. Harry s'empressa de les prendre en bouche afin de bien les mouiller, impatient de la suite.

Par Merlin, son Chaton était la luxure incarnée, il se laissait porter par son plaisir sans honte. Un de ses doigts pénétra enfin ce cercle intouché, Lucius avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de Harry guettant tout signe d'inconfort. Seul le plaisir s'épanouissait sur les traits du brun. Lucius reprit le sexe de son Valéon en bouche tout en rajoutant un doigt au premier. Un gémissement de plaisir le rassura. Le bond continua ce traitement quelques minutes, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux dans le corps chaud son compagnon. Quand il sentit Harry l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, il rajouta un troisième et dernier doigt.

Harry eut quelques secondes d'inconfort devant cette nouvelle intrusion, il fut cependant grandement distrait par la langue de Lucius qui parcourait la fente de son sexe. Le corps du brun s'arqua devant cette divine sensation, ses mains se crispant sur les draps.

\- Lucius ! Je te veux ! Maintenant !

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, il se leva avec douceur, et, doucement il retira ses doigts du fondement du brun qui geignit face au manque. Lucius présenta son membre devant la rosette distendue. Ses yeux gris perdus dans deux émeraudes , il avança avec douceur.

Harry hoqueta face à la sensation du membre de Lucius en lui, centimètre par centimètre, il se sentait divinement transpercé par son amour. Une fois cette nouvelle sensation maîtrisée, Harry se sentit frustré de l'immobilité de Lucius, qu'il réveilla par un mouvement du bassin.

Lucius, qui n'attendait que ce signal, entama un doux va et vient à l'intérieur de son amour. Il avait la sensation qu'il était aspiré dans l'antre de Harry. Plus les minutes passaient plus les mouvements de Lucius étaient puissant et profond. Harry hurla son plaisir quand Lucius atteignit sa prostate. Le blond se fit un devoir de taper dans l'organe de plaisir à chaque mouvement. La chambre ne fut bientôt que gémissements et claquements de peau à peau. Sentant la fin proche, Lucius accéléra ses coups de butoir et prit la hampe de Harry en mains, le masturbant au même rythme que ses hanches.

Harry sentit ses testicules se contracter, et soudain, un immense orgasme le balaya. Ses yeux se tachèrent de blanc face à la vague de plaisir dans ses veines. Lucius, spectateur de la jouissance de son amour, sentit son sexe comprimé par de chaudes parois. Il jouit férocement dans une dernière pénétration.

Jamais ni Lucius ni Harry n'avaient connu un tel plaisir. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, rapidement nettoyés par un sort, ils s'endormirent, n'ayant jamais été aussi heureux et satisfaits.

-oOo-

Amélia Bones fulminait, elle venait de recevoir une lettre de Lord Malefoy accompagné d'un flacon remplit de souvenir et d'un serment magique prouvant leur authenticité. Harry Potter était innocent, bien sûr l'illustre directrice du département de justice magique s'en doutait, mais de savoir que son Ministre avait vulgairement été manipulé la mettait dans une rage folle.

Elle déboula comme une furie dans le bureau ministériel, Kingsley eut un sursaut. Elle déposa tous les éléments sur le bureau et fit les cent pas le temps que le Ministre prenne connaissance des faits.

Shacklebolt blanchit à la lecture de la lettre, puis il versa le flacon dans une pensive prévu à cet effet et plongea dedans. Ce qu'il y vu lui noua l'estomac, par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait !

\- Amélia, stoppez immédiatement l'avis de recherche sur Harry Potter, et aller m'arrêter séance tenante, Molly Weasley née Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Miss Bones jubila, elle allait se faire un plaisir de les détruire. Il ne fallait pas oublier que, malgré un sens aigu de la justice, Amélia n'en demeurait pas moins Serpentarde jusqu'à l'os, et qu'elle ne rechignait jamais quand la justice lui apportait la vengeance.

L'arrestation de tous ces membres du camp de la lumière créa un tollé général, surtout lorsque l'on apprit qu'un procès aurait bientôt lieu. Harry Potter contre tous les accusés.

-oOo-

Bien à l'abri dans le Manoir Malefoy, Harry et Lucius était loin de tout ce cirque médiatique. Ils vivaient dans leur bulle de bonheur, inatteignables. Cela faisait plus de deux mois que Harry avait eu la riche idée de sonner au Manoir, il s'en félicitait tous les jours.

Même si tout n'était pas facile, sa rencontre impromptue avec Drago dans un des couloirs avait été catastrophique, surtout que Harry sortait de la chambre paternelle. Seule une explication de son père complément enragé face à la tristesse de son Valéon avait fait taire les horreurs dont Draco abreuvait Harry en larme. L'Héritier avait su qu'il avait fait une erreur quand il vit le regard glacial de son père, jamais il ne l'avait regardé avec autant de colère et de déception. Une fois s'être tu, il vit avec surpris et horreur, Potter se réfugier, en larme, dans les bras de son père qui s'empressa de le câliner et de le rassurer. Jamais Drago n'avait vu son père si tendre. L'amour qu'avait son père pour lui avait toujours été une évidence pour Drago, malgré l'absence de tendresse et de geste d'affection.

\- Draco, claqua la voix de son père, excuse-toi immédiatement. Vite, avant que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler !

Sentant intuitivement le danger, Drago obtempéra :

\- Potter, je m'excuse, je suis désolé, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Ce qui surprit Drago, c'était la sincérité de ses propos, en voyant Potter si vulnérable et fragile, il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait de la peine, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'air d'être important pour son père.

Peu à peu, les larmes se tarirent et les épaules de Lucius se relâchèrent. Le Lord, Harry toujours dans les bras, fit signe à son fils de les suivre dans le bureau.

Assis dans son fauteuil, sa précieuse charge sur les genoux, Lucius attendit que Drago s'installe. Ce dernier fixa avec surprise son ancien camarade qui s'endormait, blotti dans les bras de son père.

\- Drago, je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça. Harry est mon Valéon, chuchota Lucius.

Les neurones de Drago s'activèrent, il savait que son père avait des gènes Vélane. Il comprit que la mort de sa mère avait rompu le contrat de mariage qui bloquait ses gènes, Potter avait eu son héritage magique à 17 ans. Donc voilà. Drago se pinça l'arête du nez, tic qu'il avait emprunté à Severus.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ta créature a reconnu, Harry foutu Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, recherché mort ou vif jusqu'à il y a un mois, comme compagnon d'âme ?

Lucius, se passant de mot, acquiesça de la tête.

\- Putain ! s'exclama Drago

\- Langage !

\- Désolé, mais la situation est merdique, dans deux semaines va se tenir le procès du siècle, ! Que pensera le peuple quand son héros adulé/haï arrivera au bras du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy ?

\- Il n'y a qu'à faire fuiter le fait que nous sommes compagnons d'origine Vélane à la presse, la majorité des sorciers respecte le lien d'âme des créatures magiques, et ceux qui n'y connaissent rien auront ainsi le temps de chercher, énonça doucement Harry en baillant.

Deux paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec incrédulité.

\- Euh... j'ai dit une bêtise ? paniqua le brun.

\- Non, Chaton, on s'étonne juste d'un raisonnement si Serpentard sorti de la bouche du plus tête brûlée des Gryffondor.

\- En fait j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard, j'ai marchandé avec le Choixpeau pour ne pas y aller.

Les deux Malefoy écarquillèrent les yeux face à cette annonce qui remettait en perspective tout ce qu'ils croyaient comme acquis.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago

\- À cause de toi. Je venais tout droit du monde moldu et je n'avais appris qu'à onze ans que j'étais un sorcier. Tu étais à Serpentard et tu m'avais pris de haut deux fois et insulté mon premier ami. En plus on venait de m'apprendre que mes parents avaient été assassinés par un Serpentard. Fait le calcul.

\- Du monde moldu ? interrogea Lucius.

\- Oui j'ai été confié à la sœur de ma mère et à son mari. Ils ne m'aimaient pas, ils ne m'avaient jamais parlé de mes parents, ni de leur monde. J'ai tout appris de la bouche de Hagrid qui a été obligé de venir me chercher, les Dursley ne m'autorisant pas à lire ma lettre de Poudlard.

Soudain Drago comprit beaucoup de chose. En première année, il avait abordé Potter comme s'il était un Héritier formé, or ce dernier n'avait rien dû comprendre à l'approche du blond et l'avait refoulé, ce que Drago avait compris comme une provocation et un refus d'alliance. Soudain, une peur prit Drago aux tripes.

\- Potter, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu sais que tu es Lord Potter depuis ta majorité !

Le regard émeraude perdu répondit de manière plus éloquente que n'importe quel discours.

\- Par Merlin, mais comment as-tu pu survivre au monde magique jusqu'ici ! Père, il faut faire venir Grognac, afin que Harry puisse prendre possession de son héritage.

Lucius, aussi inquiet que son fils, obtempéra. Le Gobelin qui vint fut surpris de voir l'Héritier Potter dans les bras du Lord Malefoy. Il écouta Lucius avec attention et serra rapidement ses dents pointues de rage. Les sorciers avaient osé bafouer leur culture en déniant à Potter le droit de connaître son héritage. En à peine deux heures, Grognac régularisa toute la situation. Ainsi, il quitta les deux Lord Malefoy-Potter et leur héritier avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Je rêve ou Grognac vous a déclaré mariés ?

\- Tu ne rêves pas fils, la liaison d'âme équivaut à un mariage pour la magie, Grognac l'a juste officialisé, de plus il t'a nommé Héritier Potter en plus de Malefoy jusqu'à ce que Harry et moi ne te donnions un petit-frère ou petite-sœur.

Drago dut se rasseoir à la suite de cette annonce. Il avait oublié que peu importe leur genre, les couples de créatures liées étaient fertiles. Le jeune blond eut d'ailleurs un rire rauque en associant certains éléments.

\- Vous n'avez quand même pas perdu de temps ! C'est vrai que dix-ans d'écart entre deux héritiers c'est déjà beaucoup, mais il n'y avait pas le feu.

Le choc que lut Drago dans les regards de son père et son compagnon, lui fit savoir qu'ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte. Pathétique.

Harry comprit enfin d'où venait sa fatigue et ses envies culinaires improbables. Un sentiment de pure félicité le traversa à l'idée d'être parent. Enfin il pourrait choyer un être qu'il aimerait de tout son cœur. Lucius, de son côté était complétement drogué au sentiment de bonheur dont le noyait son Chaton.

Drago grimaça devant le tableau mièvre sous ses yeux, autant de bons sentiments allait le rendre malade. Soudain le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage les fit sursauter. Severus verdit légèrement devant le dégoulinement d'amour qui rayonnait du couple. Puis il rougit violemment devant le regard brûlant de concupiscence de Drago. Le potionniste était déstabilisé à chaque fois. Drago lui courrait après depuis presque un an et Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait plus lutter très longtemps. Drago était magnifique et intelligent, en plus d'être doué dans les potions. Surtout, son regard de givre brillant de désir avait l'art de fouetter le sang de Severus comme personne.

Drago s'approcha, d'un pas chaloupé, de l'objet de son amour et désir. La divine rougeur qui maculait les joues de Severus le faisait durcir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Suivant son instinct, Drago approcha ses lèvres de celles du potionniste, il lui laissa quelques secondes pour se dégager avant de lui donner un baiser passionné. Severus n'arrivait plus à penser, ses lèvres étaient malmenées par celles douces de Drago. Le blond, sentant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, s'accrocha à Severus et transplana directement dans sa chambre.

\- Lucius, est-ce que l'on vient vraiment de voir Snape rougir comme une jouvencelle sous le baiser de Drago ?

\- Si Chaton, ça couvait depuis un moment. Que veux-tu mon fils est têtu.

\- Ils sont beaux, j'espère que le sang de Severus est compatible, il fera un très beau Calice.

Lucius hoqueta.

\- Comment… comment ?

\- Comment je sais que ton fils est un vampire ? Euh l'instinct je suppose, sa magie sent le sang frais. La tienne sent l'air après la pluie, c'est divin.

Son Chaton sentait la magie, normal, tout à fait normal, paniqua légèrement Lucius. Seul Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient assez puissants pour que la magie soit reliée à un de leur cinq sens. Voldemort voyait la magie et Dumbledore entendait des mélodies.

Finalement Lucius éclata de rire face à l'incongruité de la situation.

\- Tu sais Chaton, seul les plus puissants Mages peuvent sentir la magie. Dire que tu es mien et qu'en plus tu portes mon enfant. Je suis tellement chanceux, murmura le blond dans les cheveux de son époux.

\- C'est moi qui suis chanceux Lucius, je ne suis plus seul, je n'ai plus besoin d'être fort ou courageux. Là seule chose que veux, c'est être à toi et pouvoir élever nos enfants sereinement.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur leur visage, chacun sentant une vague d'amour émaner du lien, c'était parfait.

-oOo-

Les Potter-Malefoy et Severus s'apprêtaient à partir pour le Ministère de la Magie. Le potionniste arborait depuis peu une magnifique trace de morsure à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, l'identifiant comme un Calice. Chaque fois que Drago la voyait, il exultait. Enfin Severus était à lui. Après s'être fondu dans son corps et avoir bu le divin nectar qu'était son sang, Drago avait dû, avec moult arguments, convaincre Severus de ses sentiments. Le potionniste avait mis près d'une semaine à admettre que Drago, malgré sa jeunesse et sa nature vampirique, ne l'aimait que pour lui-même. Depuis qu'il était officiellement le Calice de Drago, Severus se sentait heureux comme jamais, il était abreuvé en permanence de l'amour de Drago. Lui qui n'avait jamais reçu d'amour, c'en était libérateur. Lucius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer de l'air niais de l'ancienne terreur des cachots. Il était content que son fils ait trouvé la personne qui le complétait.

Harry commençait sérieusement à stresser, il avait peur d'affronter le monde magique. Il aimait la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il s'était réfugié depuis presque trois mois. Cette sérénité était plus que fragile, et le sorcier savait que les révélations qui naîtraient du procès ne lui plairaient pas. Sentant l'inquiétude de son compagnon, Lucius prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu n'es pas seul Chaton, je suis là, Severus et Drago aussi. Amélia Bones est de notre côté, et tu as presque trois cents lettres de soutiens depuis l'article sur notre couple. Cela va être dur Harry, mais nous vaincrons ensembles.

Severus et Drago, malgré leur amour réciproque étaient loin d'être d'incurables romantiques, tous les deux étaient fatigués des sentiments dégoulinant de mièvrerie de Lucius et Harry. Et même s'ils savaient que cela venait principalement de leurs créatures, cela n'empêchait malheureusement pas le teint verdâtre.

Les quatre sorciers prirent la cheminée et atterrirent directement dans le bureau d'Amélia, comme il en avait été convenu. Lucius eut juste le temps d'attraper son compagnon au vol avant que celui-ci ne tombe. Harry détestait les transports magiques.

\- Bonjour, Lord et Consort Potter-Malfoy, Lord Prince , Héritier Malefoy-Potter.

\- Salutation Miss Bones, merci de votre aide sur ce brûlant dossier, répondit Lucius, affable.

\- Avec plaisir Lord Potter-Malefoy, son sourire de requin faisant écho à celui de Lucius.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la salle d'audience du Magenmagot. C'était Lady Augusta Londubat qui avait pris la succession de Dumbledore à la présidence de l'assemblée sorcière. Harry et sa famille se plaçèrent sur le banc des attaquants tandis qu'une assemblée de roux étaient sur le banc adverse, exception faite des Jumeaux et d'Arthur qui étaient du côté de Harry. William et Charlie n'étaient pas présents.

La présidente Londubat s'installa derrière son pupitre et tapa sévèrement avec son marteau de bois.

\- Silence dans la salle, le procès de Lord Harry James Potter-Malefoy contre Lady Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley et Hermione Granger va commencer.

Le silence mit quelques secondes à se faire, les spectateurs étant impatients de la suite des événements.

Drago se leva, il avait fait des études de droit par correspondant dès sa septième année et avait réussi son diplôme d'avocat en candidat libre avec brio, l'absence de besoin de sommeil faisait des merveilles pour les études.

\- Drago Malefoy, avocat de l'accusation. J'appelle Harry James Potter-Malefoy à la barre.

Harry, sachant d'avance ce qu'on attendait de lui, se leva pour rejoindre le fauteuil au milieu de la salle. Drago enchaîna, surprenant l'assemblée.

\- Je demande que le témoin soit entendu sous Veritaserum .

Cette demande fit blanchir aussi bien l'avocat de la défense que les accusés.

Augusta fit un signe de tête à l'Auror en charge de la potion, celui s'avança et versa trois gouttes de potions sur la langue du Valéon. Lucius eut un faible grognement, il n'aimait pas qu'un inconnu s'approche si près de son compagnon. Harry sentait l'inquiétude de Lucius à travers leur lien, et lui fit un sourire rassurant avant d'arborer un air cotonneux, la potion faisant effet. Drago commença :

\- Monsieur Potter, pouvez-me dire exactement des actions des accusés précédemment nommés.

La voix placide du sorcier s'éleva.

\- Quelques mois après la fin de la guerre, j'ai entendu une conversation que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre. Molly Weasley, ses enfants Ronald et Ginevra ainsi que Hermione Granger étaient en train de projeter mon meurtre.

La salle eut un hoquet de stupéfaction, Harry, imperméable, continua.

\- En effet, n'ayant plus tout de famille à cette époque, je les avais couchés sur mon testament, j'étais persuadé de ne pas survivre à la guerre.

Lucius eut l'impression d'un coup de couteaux dans le cœur, son si précieux Valéon avait vécu dans la certitude d'une mort précoce, seul et sans soutien. La créature du sorcier rêvait de tous les déchiqueter, de les annihiler pour avoir fait souffrir son Chaton. La main de Severus qui lui pressa le bras, lui évita de faire l'impardonnable.

\- Cette trahison fut immensément douloureuse, je me suis empressé de fuir. Ils m'ont traqué sans relâche pendant six mois. Ils ont failli réussi à m'assassiner au moins une dizaine de fois. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir quand j'ai pris connaissance de mon avis de recherche, mort ou vif pour 50 000 Gallions. Ne voyant pas la possibilité d'aller voir le peu d'alliés qui me restait, je me suis tourné vers mes anciens ennemis. Les Malefoy.

\- Bien, je n'ai plus de questions pour le moment, annonça Drago à Lady Londubat.

\- La parole est à la défense.

\- Monsieur Potter, en vous alliant avec des anciens Mangemort, ne confirmez-vous pas le fait que vous soyez le prochain mage noir ?

\- Non, même si j'aurais pu devenir noir bien avant la fin de Voldemort, notre enfance étant pour le moins identique, le fait d'avoir trouvé mon compagnon a rendu cette possibilité pour le moins improbable. Aussi, mon seul et unique désir c'est de fonder une famille et de la protéger. La politique, le pouvoir ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai confié toutes mes richesses à mon époux qui j'en suis sûr, en fera des merveilles. Je veux juste la paix qui ne m'a jamais été accordée.

La fougue de Harry transparaissait dans son discours, la potion perdant de son effet, une nouvelle dose lui fut administrée.

\- Qui est votre époux ? questionna l'avocat qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

\- Lord Lucius Malefoy, mon compagnon offert par la Magie.

L'avocat serra les dents, en précisant la bénédiction de Mère Magie, Harry avait court-circuité sa possibilité de l'attaquer sur son mariage.

\- Je n'ai plus de question, Madame la présidente.

L'antidote fut donné à Harry, qui rejoignit enfin son compagnon. Malgré l'assistance, Lucius prit d'autorité son Chaton sur ses genoux et il s'empressa de blottir son nez dans la nuque de son compagnon afin de se repaître de son odeur. La majorité des éléments féminins de l'assemblée poussèrent un soupir collectif d'attendrissement face à ce tableau qualifié de "mignon".

Draco, imperméable, continua.

\- J'appelle Molly Weasley à la barre.

Molly, se dirigea vers le fauteuil, comme une condamnée se dirige à la potence.

\- Je demande qu'elle soit entendue sous Veritaserum.

Le même Auror fit ce qu'il fallait.

\- Madame Weasley, pourquoi avoir fomenté l'assassinat de Harry Potter, quel était votre plan ?

\- Pour l'argent et le pouvoir. L'assassiner n'était que la dernière solution. Le plan initial était que Ron devienne son ami et Ginevra son épouse, ainsi ma famille aurait baignée dans l'influence du Lord Potter, le survivant, et ma fille aurait eu accès à sa richesse.

\- Avez-vous jamais été honnête dans les sentiments que vous portiez à Harry Potter ?

\- Je le trouvais attachant et j'étais rassurée par sa gentillesse, ma fille ferait un mariage heureux . Même si je l'appréciais un peu, jamais je ne l'ai considéré comme mon fils, seulement un moyen d'atteindre mes objectifs.

\- Avez-vous déjà attaqué directement Harry Potter ?

-Oui, je lui ai lancé plusieurs sorts dont des Doloris, et j'ai failli le tuer au moins trois fois. Il mérite son surnom, il est très dur à tuer.

-Je n'ai plus de question.

L'avocat de la défense au vu des aveux, ne pouvait rien faire. Les interrogatoires de Ronald et Ginevra furent sur le même modèle, chacun avouant sa traîtrise.

Ces aveux furent très durs pour Harry qui, même s'il s'était créé une nouvelle famille, vivait douloureusement la perte de ses illusions.

Les surprises arrivèrent pendant l'interrogatoire de Miss Granger, elle aussi sous l'emprise de la potion de vérité.

\- Miss Granger, la questionna Drago, pourquoi avoir trahit Harry Potter ?

\- C'est ma grande-tante qui m'a demandé à onze ans de me rapprocher de lui, moi je voulais un ami, alors j'ai dit oui. Ce n'est qu'en cinquième année que j'ai compris pourquoi. Harry devait mourir car il avait un bout d'âme de Voldemort en lui. À ce moment-là je ne savais pas que c'était possible qu'il survive à l'arrachement de ce bout d'âme. Pourtant, c'était possible et le mage noir fut vaincu. Donc en cinquième année, je me suis associée aux Weasley afin de permettre la victoire.

L'assemblée était sous le choc, et pour une fois compatissante envers leur sauveur à la vie improbable.

\- Qui est votre grande-tante ?

\- Minerva McGonagall.

Un silence surpris s'abattit sur la salle d'audience.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Drago

\- Le père de ma mère est Robert McGonagall Junior. Ma maman est Cracmol, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais porté le nom de son père. Elle a épousé un moldu, mon père, et je suis née. J'étais sorcière. Ma mère m'a conseillé de faire comme-ci je ne connaissais pas le monde sorcier alors que tante Minerva me donnait des cours depuis mes huit ans.

\- Une fois la guerre terminée, pourquoi vouloir toujours tuer Harry ?

\- Je suis liée par un contrat de mariage à Ronald Weasley, par les anciennes lois.

Un hoquet de pitié parcourra la salle, ce type de contrat était similaire à un lien d'esclavage, la femme perdait tous ses droits.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de contrer ce contrat ?

\- Le seul moyen est un lien d'âme sœur et ne l'ai, pour l'instant, pas rencontré. De plus une fois mariée, ma créature sera réduite au silence.

\- Quelle créature êtes-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'identifier.

\- Tu es une elfe de lumière, énonça Harry sûr de lui.

Cela eut le mérite de rendre la salle silencieuse, de nouveau.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda la sorcière, libérée du Vertitaserum.

\- Ta magie sent le soleil et les vieux libres, d'après Godric Gryffondor qui sentait lui aussi la magie, c'est une caractéristique des Haut-elfe ou elfe de lumière. Je ne le sais pas depuis longtemps, le livre en question est dans la bibliothèque de Lucius. Maintenant j'arrive enfin à associer les odeurs à la nature d'un sorcier.

Le silence se fit soudain plus pesant. Chacun méditant sur l'immense pouvoir du jeune Potter qui pouvait sentir la magie.

\- Une Haut-elfe ? murmura Hermione

\- Oui, cette race maîtrise la haute magie, dont la magie du cœur. Aucun contrat ne pourra te forcer à te marier, il suffit d'aller faire reconnaître ton héritage à Gringotts.

Un soulagement sans nom s'abattit sur les épaules d'Hermione, des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, je ne te voulais pas de mal, tu étais mon seul ami, mais la guerre devait être gagnée. Ensuite j'avais les mains liées, je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal après la guerre.

Harry la crut, Hermione était un peu comme Dumbledore, ils avaient une vision sur l'ensemble et non sur l'individu, et même si cela paraissait froid et calculateur, cela n'en partait pas moins de bonnes intentions.

Les témoignages enfin finis, le Magenmagot partit délibérer. Les trois Weasley furent reconnus coupables de tous les chefs d'accusations. Molly Weasley fut condamné à 20 ans à la prison Azkaban, et en cas de survie, subira le baiser du Détraqueur à l'issu de sa peine. Ronald et Ginevra, ayant été manipulés par leur mère, et au vu de leur âge lors des premiers faits, furent condamnés à 10 ans à Azkaban, leurs baguettes furent brisées. Ainsi ils devront se réfugier dans le monde moldu une fois leurs peines purgées.

À l'écoute des sanctions, Lucius comme Harry furent soulagés, la traque était finie, ils s'étaient vengés de leur trahison.

Leur vie à deux, puis bientôt à trois, allait pouvoir commencer.

FIN

NDA : J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours ^^.


End file.
